


you are, you are, my home

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: 6vixx ends up in a soft cuddle pile on the dorm floor, just like old times.





	you are, you are, my home

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as both gen and m/m because it's soft and gen but can also be read as a little bit gay if ur into that
> 
> something soft, short, and sweet for vixx's 5th anniversary

By the time Hakyeon emerges from brushing his teeth, the world still spinning on its axis, Sanghyuk is sitting amongst a pile of blankets on the living room floor.

“What,” Hakyeon starts, his speech surprisingly free of slurs, “on earth are you doing?”

Sanghyuk grins so wide his eyes disappear, and any annoyance Hakyeon was harbouring fades instantly. “Sleeping.”

“You look rather awake for someone who is allegedly asleep,” Taekwoon mutters as he glides past Hakyeon into the bathroom.

They’ve all drunk a bit too much, but considering it’s their fifth anniversary they’d thrown caution to the wind and kept having drink after drink. It had beer, at first, until someone (Sanghyuk, probably) had ordered grapefruit soju, and despite the loud insistences from everyone (Hakyeon) it had disappeared in record time, to be replaced by more and more bottles. They’d ended up at karaoke, although that was entirely a blur—Hakyeon vaguely remembers getting 88 on Chained Up, much to the amusement of everyone else—and now they’re back at the dorm, although the sun’s starting to rise and Hakyeon can feel the tiredness setting in. He feels like it’s his duty to get everyone to bed, as per usual, but as per usual Sanghyuk’s not cooperating.

“Sounds like fun!” Jaehwan practically shrieks, diving for the blanket-pile and rolling onto his back. Sanghyuk smacks him on the chest, but it’s a halfhearted effort at best. “Just like old times. Seems appropriate, no?”

Hakyeon resists the urge to roll his eyes. “What _seems_ appropriate is everyone in their own beds—”

“You’re such a spoilsport, hyung,” Hongbin sighs as he slides around Hakyeon, pinching him on the waist as he goes before joining the other two on the floor. He’d been sneaky about it, too, because now he’s got the blankets from his bed and the pile grows substantially larger, although there seems to be no rhyme or reason to it.

He doesn’t feel much of a spoilsport. He just feels tired, too tired for this nonsense, and turns to head into his bedroom to collapse into his own bed—and nearly bumps into Wonshik, emerging from Jaehwan’s room with a ratty plushie in his arms and his blanket and pillow tucked under his arm, his grin a mile wide. Jaehwan makes a noise that’s almost like a squeak, and Hakyeon sags. “Where the hell did you find that?!” Jaehwan laughs, taking the plushie of Chopper from One Piece from Wonshik’s hands and tucking it under his arm.

“Your wardrobe, at the bottom,” Wonshik says smugly, burying himself in the middle of the pile, blankets all around him, just the way he likes.

For a moment, Hakyeon dithers. The idea is sweet, and he’s surprised it came from Sanghyuk; it’s reminiscent of times they all used to sleep on their dorm floor together, back when they were young and naive and completely unsure of their place in their new world. That was five years ago, and Hakyeon can’t quite believe they’ve ended up where he is. On the other hand, though, he’s tired after the long day they’ve had and he just wants the comfort and safety of his own bed. He’s already going to regret drinking so much tomorrow, and doesn’t want to have to deal with a sore back on top of _that_.

What cements his decision, though, is Taekwoon emerging from the bathroom and coming up behind him. He can sense him there, even though he can’t see him; Taekwoon has a way of doing that, of making his presence known without words. It used to freak him out, but now it’s just comforting in an odd way. “Are you joining us?” Taekwoon asks quietly, and Hakyeon smiles, closing his eyes briefly.

“Yeah,” he says after a moment, before turning to get his blankets and pillow.

It takes some organising for them all to fit, because they all have long legs and it’s been a while since they slept all smooshed together like this, but eventually they get it right. Hakyeon ends up somewhere in the middle, between Taekwoon—who has an arm looped around his—and Jaehwan, who immediately clings on to Hakyeon’s side and refuses to let go (the Chopper plushie is somewhere down near their legs). On Taekwoon’s other side is Sanghyuk (and Hakyeon suspects, no, _knows_ that they’re holding hands underneath the cover of the blankets), and on Jaehwan’s other side is Wonshik and Hongbin. Wonshik’s on his back, but Hongbin’s got a leg slung over Wonshik’s. All in all, it’s very intimate, but with how tipsy and elated they are it doesn’t really matter. They really feel like a family like this, all cuddled up together, and Hakyeon worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a few minutes to try and stave back tears. It only sort of works, because he’s sure one escapes, and he’s sure Jaehwan sees, but no one says anything.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan whispers, burrowing even closer. As if realising it’s a competition, Taekwoon snuggles in closer too, and Hakyeon feels rather smothered. “You’re a good leader.”

Out of all the absurd things Jaehwan could have said—and the list is so long and exhaustive Hakyeon’s not even sure it has a definite end—that was the last thing he expected, and he stiffens before reminding himself to relax. There are times where he most definitely doesn’t feel like a good leader, but he wants to stay away from thoughts like those in times like this. Surrounded by as much love as he is (and even if it’s not explicitly said, he can most definitely feel it), it’s actually easy to see how they made it as far as they have.

“You’re a good cutie main vocal,” he counters eventually, feeling Taekwoon snort in his ear at his words.

“I know,” Jaehwan hums, and Sanghyuk starts laughing, which sets Hongbin off, which sets Wonshik off. No one really knows what they’re laughing at, but it’s not like it matters. The laughter nearly turns into a brawl when Hongbin accidentally jabs Wonshik in the waist, making him yelp and arch up, but eventually—finally—they all get settled again.

One by one, Hakyeon lays awake and listens to the sounds of the others drifting off to sleep around him, hearing their soft sleep noises; gentle snores and sighs that have been a comforting soundtrack for his slumber for as long as he can remember now. Only when they’re all out—including Taekwoon, his head having somehow migrated onto Hakyeon’s chest—does he allow himself to drift off, too, buoyed by the love and companionship of those around him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhgkfdjhgk I'm sorry for being the slowest writer in the history of the WORLD but I'm working on wonshik's backstory for incubus s l o w l y, as well as a few one shots that are turning out v e r y l o n g... but I just wanted to write this super quickly and give it to yall because, well, it's a special occasion.
> 
> I won't bore you by being soft, but I love vixx a lot, and I love all of you a lot. I hope this fic put a smile on your face.


End file.
